Un renouveau
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: UA. La nuit ou Voldemort vient chez les Potter, quelque chose change le futur. Harry vit une enfance heureuse avec ses parents. Il fait sa rentrée en 1ere année à Poudlard ou il a un nouveau professeur de dcfm étrange. Mais un secret entoure sa naissance, un secret si terrible qui bouleverserait l'équilibre du monde magique s'il l'apprenait.Un secret que seul 2 personnes savent.
1. 1 Un autre départ

Titre de la fic : Un renouveau

Auteur : Kimberly31

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ses lieux et ses personnages non plus. Toute cette incroyable œuvre est à JK Rowling.

Sinon, les nouveaux personnages et intrigue sont ma propriété et j'espère que les amateurs de plagiat ont une bonne assurance santé.

Résumé : Harry vit une enfance heureuse avec ses parents, mais un secret entoure sa naissance, dont seules deux personnes sont au courant. Une première année pleine de surprise pour un trio d'or incroyable.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas encore combien je vais faire de chapitres, mais je vise une vingtaine. J'essaierai de poste deux chapitres par semaine. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir. J'accepte avec joie toutes vos suggestions.

**Chapitre 1**

**Un autre départ**

_31 juillet 1981_

Albus Dumbledore était outre un sorcier incroyable qui était connu pour avoir mis un terme à la première guerre contre Grindelwald et être le directeur de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, la seule de tout le royaume uni, était par dessus tout un homme fatigué. Voilà à présent deux semaines qu'une prophétie lui annonçant la fin du règne du seigneur des ténèbres, appelé communément Lord Voldemort lui avait été faite, avant d'être en partie remise à Voldemort. Mais un problème restait. Deux enfants étaient concernés par cette prophétie, deux nourrissons d'à peine un an qui n'étaient autre que Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter, tous deux fils de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais comment expliquer à ces deux familles que l'un de leurs enfants était destiné à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais également à vivre sous sa menace.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le perchoir ou se tenait un majestueux oiseau au plumage doré et rouge.

- Ah Fumsec, dit-il en le caressant lentement, il y a des fois ou je regretterais presque d'avoir une place dans cette guerre. Les enfants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et je ne sais toujours pas comment leur annoncer cela.

- Vous êtes un homme bien Albus, dit le tableau à sa droite. Vous faites ce qui est juste, et ils devraient vous remercier pour cela.

- Je vous remercie Armando, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils pourront me pardonner ce que je m'apprête à faire.

- Ils arrivent, continua Armando Dippet.

Dumbledore aquiesça et attendit que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer deux jeunes couples. L'un des hommes était brun aux yeux noisettes et la femme qui l'accompagnait était brune, les cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens, à l'image d'un elfe. L'autre femme était rousse avec des yeux verts amandes accompagnée d'un homme grand aux cheveux noirs jais qui n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés depuis un moment, ses yeux bruns cachés par une paire de lunettes. Dumbledore se rassit derrière son bureau et fit apparaître devant lui quatre sièges.

- James, Lily, Alice, Frank, salua-t-il en les invitant à s'asseoir.

- Professeur, dit Lily Potter d'un ton inquiet, que se passe-t-il?

- Du calme Lily, tout va bien. Puis-je vous propser un bonbon au citron ? Du thé peut être?

- Non merci, refusa gentiement Lily. Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ici sans le reste de l'ordre?

- Il s'agit d'un entretient à caractère privé qui concerne Voldemort. Une bonne nouvelle m'a été apportée, qui pourrait nous aider à gagner cette guerre.

Il y eut parmi les personnes présentes des petites exclamations de surprise et de soulagement, avant que qu'elqu'un ne brise le silence.

- Et quelle est cette nouvelle? demanda Alice

- Une prophétie a été faite, annonçant le nom de la personne qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, commença Dumbledore ses yeux bleus brillant d'intensité à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est fantastique! lança James. De qui s'agit-t-il?

- Deux personnes correspondent à la description donnée, annonça-t-il. Peut être serait-il plus correct si je vous la faisez entendre.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Lily eut une expression d'horreur sur le visage et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Alice tentait à grande peine de retenir ses larmes, soutenue par son mari. James lui parut étrangement silencieux.

- Je crois que vous aurez compris de qu'il s'agit et la raison de votre venue, enchaîna Dumbledore devant le silence des deux couples. Harry et Neville sont tous deux concernés par cette prophétie, qui je dois vous l'avouer, à été en partie révélée à Voldemort.

Lily réprima un cri et se blottit contre James qui l'enserra contre son torse, sa main caressant ses cheveux.

- Sachez, que cette prophétie n'a que l'importance que l'on lui accordera. Mais je tiens de source sûre que Voldemort y croit, et il fera tout pour se débarasser de l'enfant. Il est donc indispensable que vous protégiez vos enfants de tous danger, notemment en quittant immédiatement vos lieux de résidence. A l'heure actuelle, vos maisons ont été vidées de tout vos effets personnels et meubles, que j'ai pris soin de disposer dans un manoir à Godrics Hollow, ou vivrez touts les six ensembles.

- Comment pouvez vous être sur que Voldemort croit à cette prophétie? demanda patiemment James.

- Croyez moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit autrement, mais je pense avoir eu raison d'effectuer ces changements James. J'ai appris il y a quelques minutes par Alastor que vos maisons ont été mises à feu et à sang par des mangemorts pendant que vous discutiez avec Minerva. Seulement vos deux maisons, avec la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus. Tout cela me pense à croire que Voldemort est convaincu de la veracité de ces paroles, dit-il d'un ton grave.

Vous devez éviter de vous montrer en public, et je pense indispensable qu'il vous faille trouver un gardien du secret digne de confiance.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Lily. Mais vous avez dit que...V... voldemort le marquerait comme son égal. De quelle manière?

- Ah, encore un détail important dont j'ignore l'explication. Mais quelque manière que ce soit, je doute que ce soit une bonne chose. Voldemort va faire un choix, il va déterminer lequel de vos fils est selon lui apte à causer sa perte. Et c'est malhereusement son choix qui va déterminer lequel de vos fils sera désigné par la prophétie.

- Donc Voldemort va faire un pile ou face pour savoir qui il va tuer? lanca Frank amère.

- Je doute qu'il procède de cette façon. Il est plus intelligent que cela, et peut être aura-t-il la sagesse d'attendre que vos enfants soient plus âgés afin d'évaleur leurs potenciels.

- La sagesse ? s'étrangla Lily

- Oui, ainsi nous aurons le temps d'entraîner vos enfants, afin qu'ils aient une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

- Vous voulez transformer nos enfants en machine à tuer? lança James.

- Non, James, je veux juste leur offrir une chance de survivre, mais je doute qu'ils puissent le faire sans pouvoir réussir à battre Voldemort. Vous l'avez tous entendu, aucun d'eux ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit.

- Alors que conseillez nous de faire? demanda Alice

- Restez avec vos enfants chez vous, et vous pouvez inviter vos amis. Choisissez avec sagesse votre gardien du secret, et sachez que j'aurais été honoré de m'aquitter de cette tache si j'avais pu. Malheureusement j'ai déjà la responsabilité de l'ordre du Phoenix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, dit Frank, nous saurons trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance.

- Très bien, de sorte que le manoir est séparé en deux et et donne sur deux rues différentes, il vous faudra trouver chacun quelqu'un digne de confiance.

Tous aquiesçèrent, conscients de ce qu'impliquer ceci. Alice et Frank pensèrent immédiatement à Kingsley, un jeune auror et ami qu'ils connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendre enfance et à qui ils n'hésiteraient pas à confier leurs vies. James songea à Sirius, son meilleur ami qui avait vécu chez lui, son frère, mais Voldemort était certainement au courant de leur grande confiance et amité et penserait-lui aussi en premier lieu. Rémus, son ami loup garou qu'il soupçonnait de les avoir trahi et d'avoir rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Restait une seule solution, Peter Pettigrew, un autre de ses ami faible et craintif dont il doutait que Voldemort soupçonne même l'existence, et même s'il la savait, jamais il ne pourrait se douter qu'ils l'aient pris pour un tel rôle.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous rentrez dans votre nouvelle demeure qui je l'espère sera à votre convenance. Vous pouvez emprunter la cheminée de la salle des professeurs pour vous y rendre.

Les adultes se levèrent et saluèrent le directeur avant de s'apprêter à sortir.

- Lily, attendez une minute, il faut que l'on discute.

Lily fit un bref signe de tête à son mari, et s'avança vers Dumbledore, anxieuse de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Vous savez bien de quoi je veux vous parlez Lily, n'est ce pas?

- Oui...

- Vous n'avez encore rien dit à James je présume?

- Non, dit-elle, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment... Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable.

- Cette solution ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à vous, croyez moi, reprit Albus d'un ton peiné, mais il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.

- Mais il y a peut être un autre moyen, reprit Lily.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, et vous savez que vous ne souffrirez pas. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour le plus grand bien.

Lily ne put que garder le silence devant la conviction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire bienveillant, avant de la laisser s'en aller. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil et regarda à nouveau en direction d'Armando Dippet.

- Croyez toujours que je suis un homme bien à présent?

- Pourquoi prendre de telles mesures? demada Dippet.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Ou peut être l'avez vous et prenez la mauvaise décision en vous convaincant que vous ne l'avez pas!

- Peut être, admit Dumbledore, mais je ne saurai changer d'avis.

- Vous êtes conscient, que vous regretterais toute votre vie cette décision? questionna-t-il.

- Je le suis, mais la culpabilité est un prix que je suis prêt à payer...

_31 octobre 1981_

Lily et James avaient passé plus de deux mois enfermés dans leur maison, à vivre dans la crainte et sous la menace. Alice et Frank étaient de sorti chez ses beaux-parents pour la soirée avec leur petit Neville. Les Potter s'étaient décidés à se rendre chez les Weasley ce soir là, une famille de sorciers avec qui ils entretennaient de bonnes relations, afin de célèbrer Halloween. Ils avaient à regrets confié Harry à la cousine de Sirius, Androméda Tonks, une amie de la famille. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs occupée à lire une histoire portant sur trois frères qui passaient un marché avec la mort quand le petit commença à s'endormir, bercé par sa voix.

- Ca y est, il dort enfin...

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'étage et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle le coucha dans son berceau et attendit quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte, occupée à l'observer, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle ne resterait pas loin, mais voulait d'abord s'assurer que toutes les portes étaient fermées. Androméda descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et verouilla d'un geste de baguette toutes les serrures de la maison. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle retourna dans le salon afin de faire un peu de rangement. Elle n'avait jamais tellement apprécié Halloween. C'était d'habitude une fête de famille, mais elle doutait passer un jour les fêtes avec l'une de ses soeurs.

Narcissa était à présent mariée à Lucius Malfoy, qui elle le savait été le bras droit de Voldemort, et sa soeur Bellatrix Lestrange était tout simplement une folle à lier qui ne souhaitait que sa mort. Et enfin, son mari qui était moldu été allé voir ses nièces et neuveux pour faire une tournée dans le Londres moldu, à la recherche de bonbons.

Quant à sa fille, Nymphadora qui se plaisait à s'appeler Tonks, avait été invitée à fêter Halloween chez une amie à elle. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule et avait accepté avec joie cette soirée de baby-sitting.

Un craquement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna brusquement. La porte venait d'être violemment ouverte et une silhouette s'avança dans la pénombre. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire en étoffe, ses doigts blancs dépassant des manches, jouant avec sa baguette. Puis il y eut un rire glacial qui résonna à travers toute la pièce, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Il y eut un léger silence avant que les pleurs du bébé ne retentissent.

La silhouette s'avança encore vers la femme et souleva sa capuche, dévoilant son visage à la paleur cadavérique.

- Voldemort, souffla-t-elle

- Ou est-il ? dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

La femme garda le silence et Voldemort perdit patience et lui lança un doloris. Andromdéda s'écroula au sol, et commença à crier, en se convulsant pitoyablement aux pieds de son ennemi. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lever le sort.

- Je ne me répeterais pas, ou est-il?

La jeune femme ne dit rien et cracha du sang, en se relevant péniblement. Voldemort la regarda avec lassitude et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur elle. Elle s'attendit à ce que la douleur la frappe à nouveau, mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça un vide bien heureux s'installa en elle, un istant de pure félicité. Et une phrase résonna dans son esprit.

_Conduis moi jusqu'à lui_

Androméda entendit les paroles et ne se sentit pas la force de lutter contre elle, les tremblements secouant encore son corps après le sortilège de torture. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta lentement les marches, Voldemort à sa suite.

_Allez, montre moi où il est_

Elle arriva finalement face à une porte en bois et tourna lentement la poignée. Elle entra dans la chambre, suivie par Voldemort. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il découvrait avec plaisir un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci le regardait attentivement, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Voldemort leva le sort qui pesait sur la jeune femme.

- Oh merlin, sanglota-t-elle alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit où elle avait mené le mage noir.

- Oui, se moqua Voldemort. Il te sera en effet d'une aide précieuse. Je m'occuperais de ton cas après lui.

- Non, s'il vous plait ,implora-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, pas lui, épargnez le...

- Pousse-toi idiote, allez.

- Prenez moi à sa place s'il vous plait!

- Allez, pousses -toi idiote!

- Non, ayez pité, ayez pitié...

- Avada Kédavra! lança Voldemort.

Un rayon vert fusa vers le corps d'Andromeda et elle s'écroula au sol, son corps rigide. Elle était morte. Harry dans son berceau se mit à sangloter de plus belle, et c'est vers ses yeux mouillés de larmes que se dirigea le regard cruel de Voldemort.

Il s'approcha de lui, et sa baguette fendit l'air. Il chercha un instant un endroit où viser, et sa baguette se rapprocha du front de l'enfant. Il était un sang-mêlé comme lui. Il prononca la formule fatidique et le rayon vert frappa de plein fouet le petit garçon.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Lily était tranquillement assise sur un confortable fauteuil dans son jardin. Elle regardait avec attendrissement James qui s'amusait à apprendre à voler à leur fils de six ans. Elle avait au départ tout net refusé, mais James avait insisté pour lui apprendre à voler, prétextant que Harry serait un parfait attrapeur lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard.

- Allez dit-elle en se levant, cela va bientôt être l'heure. James, harry!

Les deux interpellés la rejoignirent sur la terasse et Lily lança un rapide _reparo _aux lunettes des deux hommes de sa vie.

- On va voir tante Méda? demanda Harry en sautillant sur place.

Lily acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard ils transplannèrent dans une grande clarière ou se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Ils attendirent quelques instants, avant de se joindre à la foule qui pressait le pas vers une grande allée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et regardèrent devant eux une grande dalle grise sur laquelle était écrite:

_Androméda Tonks_

_Epouse et mère aimée_

_Elle a donné sa vie pour tous nous sauver_

Cela faisait à présent cinq ans qu'elle était décédée, en sauvant par la même occasion la vie du jeune Harry Potter. Cela faisait aussi à présent cinq ans que le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu. On le disait mort, et Harry était devenu le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais par dessus-tout, il vivait heureux avec ses parents, et les parents de Neville, garçon avec qui il aimait jouer.

**Ce chapitre a été long à écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors, désolée pour ceux qui aimé Andromeda Tonks mais c'est le premier personnage qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Comme vous l'aurez compris, elle a remplacé le rôle de Lily et a utilisé la même magie de l'amour. **

**Enfin, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, et je posterai le nouveau chapitre dès que je pourrais. Et au risque d'être répétitive, une review ça motive toujours l'auteur, alors n'hésitez pas, bonne ou critique!**

**Kimberlydu31 **


	2. 2 Sur le chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 2**

**Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry Potter était un jeune garçon de onze ans, aux cheveux noirs jais en bataille, et dont les yeux verts brillaient sous une paire de lunettes rondes. Il était assez grand et mince pour son âge et ressemblait du tout pour tout à son père. La chose qu'Harry détestait le plus dans son apparence, c'était la fine cicatrice qui ornait son front et qu'il portait depuis son enfance. C'était à cause d'elle que le monde ne le connaissait plus que sous le nom du _Survivant_, un surnom qu'il détestait. Car voyez-vous, quand il avait un an, Harry avait survécu au maléfice de la mort, connu pour être un impardonnable, et avait vaincu de ce fait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le geste d'Androméda Tonks, tout le monde sauf lui. Harry savait bien, que ce n'était qu'à elle que revenait le mérite, à elle, pas à lui. Il était allongé dans son lit en forme de vif d'or, en train de dormir tranquillement lorsque la voix de sa mère retentit à travers la maison, et le réveilla brusquement.

"- Harry, debout, mon chéri!"

Harry n'émit pour réponse qu'un simple grognement et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Rien en ce moment ne pouvait être plus important que le rêve qu'il faisait. Il était assis sur un balai, à survoler le stade à la recherche du vif d'or, sous les applaudissements du public avant de foncer en piquet et de l'attraper, faisant gagner son équipe cent-soixante à trente.

"- Allez, mon ange, tu ne veux quand même pas rater ton train!".

Harry sursauta brusquement. Comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était aujourd'hui le jour de sa première rentrée scolaire à Poudlard?! Il se leva d'un bond dans son lit et enfila comme il put une paire de tennis, un pantalon et un t-short sur lequel était dessiné un hyppogriffe. Il jeta un regard à sa chambre. Les murs étaient peints en gris et en bleu. Harry ne supportait plus l'assortiment de rouge et or qu'on trouvait partout dans la maison et qui commençait à lui donner envie de vomir. Il avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur tous les sujets de la magie qu'il l'intéressaient comme l'histoire, les potions, les créatures, et l'utilisation des plantes, et enfin la métamorphose. Il avait lors de sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse, acheté le plus de livres possibles sur la majorité des sujets qui le passionnaient, et la plupart était aussi enseignée à Poudlard. Il en savait à présent autant qu'un élève de septième année sur les matières apprises à l'école. Harry partageait avec sa mère la passion d'apprendre, et son caractère plus calme, posé et réfléchi.

Son autre bibliothèque était remplie de livres concernant le monde moldu, qui le passionnait également. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel il vivait, et la majorité des objets de sa chambre, étaient eux-aussi issus du monde moldu. Son père ne comprenait pas son intérêt pour la lecture et l'apprentissage, ce qui était un de leur principaux conflits.

Il récupéra rapidement ses affaires qui traînaient ça et là, et qu'il enfoura dans son sac à dos. Il avait déjà préparé sa malle la veille, l'organisation était une de ses principales qualités. Harry attrappa sa baguette posée sur sa commode, et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

"- J'arrive, dit-il en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

- Bonjour, marmonna James sans lever les yeux de son journal".

Harry ne daigna pas répondre. Il y avait bien longtemps que ses relations avec son père étaient devenues tendues. Et cela s'était aggravé lors de leur dernière sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Harry se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était la veille.

_Harry déambulait avec ses parents le long de la rue, tenant dans sa main un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit la liste de fournitures scolaires pour les premières années._

COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Doctor ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste de vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4/ Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements _( niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie, _de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique, _de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, _de Emeric é

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques, _de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques, _de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, _de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, _de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standatd en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE ONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

_Le père d'Harry avait fait un scandale auprès de l'école, en clamant haut et fort que c'était indamissible que son fils, n'ait pas le droit de posséder son propre balai. Il était après tout le garçon qui a vaincu vous savez qui. Harry avait éprouvé tellement de honte ce jour là. Son père ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Il ne jouait au quidditch que pour lui faire plaisir, et son père ne s'en rendait pas compte. _

_"- On pourrait commencer par Fleury et Boot, suggéra-t-il, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde chez Ollivander._

_- Allons t'acheter du matériel à balai, avant ça, ordonna James._

_- Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir le propre balai, lui rappela Harry. _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu es mon fils après tout"._

_Harry ne répondit pas et alla tout de même aller chercher ses manuels scolaires à la librairie. Il poussa la porte, qui émit à son entrée un petit bruit, et fut surpris du peu de monde qu'il y avait. Il n'y avait en fait qu'une jeune fille assise sur un pouf en train de lire un manuel sur la vie de Voldemort. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et chatains repoussés en arrière par un serre- tête. _

_"- Bonjour, dit-il."_

_Elle leva le regard vers lui, et il fut transpercé par ses yeux bleus brillants et le sourire fin qui éclairait son visage._

_"- Salut. Je m'appelle Kate, dit-elle tandis qu'elle se levait. _

_- Et moi Harry. Tu es en première année à Poulard toi aussi?_

_- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi? _

_- Tu es toute seule? _

_- Non, mes parents m'attendent dehors. Et toi?_

_- Eux-aussi. Tu t'intéresses à vous savez qui? demanda-t-il, en sachant que le nom de Voldemort effrayait toujours les gens._

_- Oui, je pense que la réponse à cette guerre se trouve dans l'enfance de Voldemort. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose sur lui, hormis le fait qu'il était à Serpentard. _

_- Tu prononces son nom? C'est rare._

_- Je ne pense pas que son nom mérite l'attention qu'on lui apporte, dit-elle simplement._

_- Tu as sans doute raison. Et tu penses aller dans quelle maison? _

_- Je ne sais pas encore, mes parents espérent me voir aller dans la même qu'eux..._

_- Les miens aussi, apprit Harry d'un ton acerbe"._

_Avant qu'ils ne puissent poursuivre leur conversation, une petite femme potelée arriva et Harry passa ses achats. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la boutique, après avoir salué Kate._

_"- Qui est la jeune fille avec qui tu discutais? demanda James._

_- Elle s'appelle Kate.._

_- Elle aussi va à Poudlard, je présume. De quoi avez vous discuté? _

_- Tu comptes mener un interrogatoire? Je crois que tu oublies que tu es mon père et pas seulement un auror! siffla Harry._

_- Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles Harry. Pourquoi te comportes tu comme ça? _

_- Je suis désole, dit Harry."_

_Ils reprirent finalement leurs routes et après être passé chez madame Guipure, s'installèrent à une table du chaudron baveur._

_"- Regarde ça, dit Lily, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?!_

_- Ils ont été innocentés par le ministère de la magie, lui apprit James tandis qu'il regardait d'un mauvais oeil le couple qui s'installait quelques tables plus loin._

_- Mais pourtant ils sont les bras droits de Voldemort, et on sait bien qu'ils avaient prévu d'attaquer des aurors. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, si jamais je dois effectuer une perquisition chez eux, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on trouve quelque chose, je t'assure. Et je me ferais une joie de les faire couler!"._

_Harry se leva brusquement de la table. Il aimait ses parents plus que tout, mais les détestait lorsqu'il se mettaient à avoir des stéréotypes sur les gens. Il n'y avait que le bien ou le mal pour eux. Si Harry leur avouait un jour qu'il était fasciné lui même par les serpents, son père le désheriterait. _

_Il poussa la porte du magasin Ollivander, et entra dans la boutique en cherchant des yeux le propriétaire. Il était debout sur une échelle et farfouillait parmis les étagères. _

_"- Je m'attendais à vous voir monsieur Potter. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vos parents sont venus acheter leurs premières baguettes. 27,5 cm, crin de licorne et bois de chêne, excellente pour les enchantements."_

_Harry saisit la baguette, et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet fit exploser le vase posé sur la table devant lui._

_"- Visiblement non, peut être celle-ci. Ventricule de dragon et bois de saule, 26 cm et très maniable, pratique pour la métamorphose"._

_Harry l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander lui arracha également des mains. Il en essaya une nouvelle, puis encore une autre et une autre. Il se passa une bonne demi-heure._

_" Un client difficile, commenta Ollivander. Il m'en reste une, mais vous devez savoir qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis des sciècles. Cette baguette est en ma possèssion depuis la nuit des temps, et la dernière personne à l'avoir possédé ,n'est autre que Salazard Sepentard._

_- Salazard Serpentard? interrompit James en faisant sursauter Harry. Pourquoi n'as tu toujours pas de baguette? demanda-t-il à Harry._

_- Vous savez pourtant Mr Potter, que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non l'inverse. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que vous essayez cette baguette, Harry"._

_Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains, et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre depuis le bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux orteils, et profita de cet instant de félicité. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sensation s'atténua et reprit conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait._

_"- Et bien je pense que nous avons trouvé monsieur Potter, bois d'Olivier et croc de basilic. _

_- Trouvez moi une autre baguette, ordonna James. Je ne peux pas permettre que mon fils ait la baguette d'un ancien mage noir, c'est impossible, vous avez du vous tromper._

_- Mr Potter, j'exerce ce métier depuis un bon nombre d'années, et vous savez tout comme moi que si une baguette choisit son sorcier, ils entre dans une connexion qu'il est fortement préférable de maintenir._

_- Evidemment, sussura James"._

_Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il savait que son père n'allait pas passer le sujet. Il paya les sept Gallions que coûtaient ka baguerre et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique._

_"- Tu n'as pas idée combien tu me déçois, cracha James avec véhémence."_

_Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et tenta de le retenir. _

Harry sortit douloureusement de ses pensées, et alla s'installer à table. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala rapidement d'une gorgée et une part de tarte à la mélasse qu'il dévora. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était dix-heures trente. Le train ne partait que dans une demi-heure, et son père était encore en pyjama. Il ne les accompagnerait pas. Il termina d'engloutir son petit déjeuner, et enfila son manteau.

"- On y va maman? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, je suis désolée mon chéri, mais ton père et moi avions d'autres projets en fait.

- Mais c'est ma rentrée scolaire!

- Je sais, mais aujourd'hui, ton père va être nommé chef des Aurors par le ministre. Il faut que je sois présente pour lui. Je demanderais à un elfe de t'amener, ne t'inquiètes pas!".

Harry ne prononça plus un mot. Que c'était-il donc passé pour que ses parents deviennent ainsi? Il était certain qu'un élément qui lui échappait avait modifié leurs comportements. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à la gare de King Cross, et cherchait désespérement comment arriver à la voie 9 3/4. 

**Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce second chapitre, mais j'ai jamais été aussi débordée de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber cette histoire, et espère que vous lirez cette suite malgré cet ENORME retard. Encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs, et n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres.**

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, James et Lily ne sont pas les parents rêvés, et surtout avec leur fils. Harry lui est intelligent, calme et serein. Mais il n'en reste pas moins curieux!**

**Voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre, et j'essairai d'en poster un nouveau plus vite cette fois ci.**

**Kimberlydu31**


	3. 3 A bord du Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 3**

**A bord du Poudlard Express**

Harry jetait des regards hasardeux autour de lui, mais il ne semblait être entouré que de moldus. La gare en était pleine, comme à son habitude. La grande horloge accrochée au long mur de briques rouges affichait dix-heures quarante. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant que le train en direction de Poudlard ne parte. Ses parents lui avaient déjà expliqué comment faire pour se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4. Sa mère le lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt entre deux rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie. En tant que conseille personnelle du ministre, Fudge, elle passait plus de temps au ministère qu'à la maison. Harry ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ces dernières années, pour que ses parents changent à ce point: ses parents ne le considéraient plus que comme le survivant, et ne le gâtaient pas bien au contraire, mais étaient d'autant plus exigents avec lui.

Son père semblait le hair car il était différent de lui, il aimait pourtant lui aussi le quidditch et avait le goût de l'aventure et de la curiosité. Mais il possédait également beaucoup de traits de caractère de sa mère, comme sa passion de lire et d'apprendre, et son sens de l'esprit plus ouvert. Son père se montrait beaucoup trop "raciste" à son goût. Il avait vu le sens de ce mot chez les moldus qui désignait une forme de rejet des personnes noires ou tout simplement différentes. Harry pensait que c'était le mot juste. En effet, James Potter éprouver une hargne envers tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime affinité avec la maison Serpentard, qui était pour lui, la maison des mages noirs.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le mur entre le quai 9 et 10. Il sourit en pensant que dans une autre vie, s'il avait été élevé par des moldus, le mur lui aurait paru bien solide, trop solide. Il avait lu dans un de ses nombreux ouvrages intitulé _Illusions et arts de l'optique magique _par Gwen Mandragore. Le charme de dissimulation qui était posé sur le mur était d'une grande complexité, et seuls des élèves de troisième année d'études supérieures en sortilèges et enchantements serait capable d'en jeter ou retirer un.

Il prit une grande inspiration et en s'assurant que personne ne l'observait il courrut jusqu'à la barrière et la franchit. Des familles de sorciers s'affaissaient tout autour de l'immense locomotive, wagons après wagons. Harry poussa sa grosse malle remplie de ses affaires, chaudrons, plumes et parchemins sur son chariot, tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la cage de Hedwige.

Hedwige était un magnifique hibous des neiges, un cadeau que lui avait fait Neville Londubat pour son neuvième anniversaire. Elle était intelligente et affectueuse. Harry avait trouvé son nom dans l'histoire de la magie. Harry s'avanca tout en faisant signe à des connaissances qui lui disaient bonjour. Il fit un sourire à Neville qui lui montrait son crapaud en remuant la main. Neville avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Peu après la chute de Voldemort, ses deux plus grands mangemorts, les Lestrange avaient décidé de se venger d'eux en les tuant. Et pourtant, ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer avec une simple intervention.

C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls points communs que partagait Harry avec son père. En dehors de Voldemort, les Lestrange était les personnes que Harry souhaitait le plus voir mourir, ou souffrir. Ils avaient avant de tuer Frank et Alice, torturé les deux jeunes aurors jusqu'à la folie, et puis dans leur clémence avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leurs souffrances. Il détestait plus que tout les Lestrange. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants, pensa-t-il amèrement, que dieu, si dieu existait, le préserve d'avoir de tels parents.

- Salut Harry, dit Ron Weasley d'un ton enjoué tandis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

- Salut Ron, tu veux qu'on aille se chercher un compartiment?

Ron Weasley était un sorcier du même âge qu'Harry et ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils avaient cinq ans. C'était à l'époque où Harry et son père s'entendaient encore bien. Il l'avait accompagné au travail pour la première fois et avait rencontré à la fois Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy, une recontre qu'il avait du mal à oublier. Le garçon était arrogant et méprisant, et Harry avait du mal à l'apprécier.

- Oui, ma soeur n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, j'en peux plus!

Harry sourit. Il avait déjà rencontré Ginny, alors qu'il avait été invité à manger chez eux, au terrier. Au départ, elle n'avait pas osé lui parler, tellement elle était timide, mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Elle lui avait posé milles et unes questions jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et Harry en avait été amusé. Il la considérait à présent presque comme sa petite soeur.

- Allons-y!

Après que madame Weasley lui ai fait plus de recommendations que de raison, ils montèrent dans l'un des wagons et cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes un compartiment vide, en vain. Le seul de libre était occupé par une jeune fille aux chevaux châtains qui était vêtue d'un jeans, une paire de tennis, un débardeur gris et une veste de sport.

- Kate? lança Harry hésitant.

- Eh, salut Harry! dit-elle en se levant, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Vous vous connaissez?

- On s'est rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse, chez Fleury et Booth! Je vous présente? demanda Harry.

-Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley, sourit-il en lui tendant sa main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Kate...

Il y eut un silence tendu qui dura quelques instants. Ron et Harry se demandaient quel était donc le nom de famille de la jeune fille, tout en essayant de cacher leur curiosité.

- Vous avez hâte d'être à Poudlard?

- Oh oui, lança Ron. Mes frères ne m'ont pas dit comment se passe la répartition, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de test devant toute l'école.

- Les maisons ne sont pas formées selon les capacités magiques, expliqua Kate, mais selon notre personnalité. Si on est ambitieux, loyal, courageux ou bien travailleur.

- Et comment ils vont faire pour nous répartir? Ils vont lire dans notre esprit? plaisanta Ron.

- Quelque chose comme çà...

Ainsi le temps passa pendant lequel Neville vint les voir pour chercher son crapaud, tandis qu'ils se goinffraient de sucreries. A sa grande surprise, Harry put constater que Kate était issue d'une famille riche, plus riche que lui, sûrement sorcière. Puis une fille du nom d'Hermione Granger vint poser la même question que Neville.

- Oh, rajouta-t-elle avant de partir. Tu es Harry Potter?

- Non, c'est son jumeau maléfique! railla Ron.

- Je suis Hermione Granger!

Mais Harry ne plaisantait pas ni ne prêtait attention à leurs chamailleries. Il était fasciné par Kate. A l'instant où Hermione avait prononcé son nom, il avait remarqué que Kate avait considérablement blanchi, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de faire comme si rien n'était.

- Et toi tu es? demanda-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur Kate.

- Occupée, je suis en train de lire. Tu m'excuseras?

Ron dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un rire et Harry paraissait troublé. Pourquoi changeait-elle du tout au tout de comportement?

Puis Hermione partit et ils retournèrent à leur occupation, c'est à dire manger. Kate ne semblait pas avoir mangé de chocolat depuis près d'un siècle, et Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis sa dernière altercation avec Hermione.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit soudainement, et Harry vit avec lassitude Malfoy junior entrai avec ses sbirres dans leurs compartiments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Ah, Potter! Quelle bonne surprise. Je vois que tes fréquentations ne se sont pas améliorées depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, dit Harry, mais c'est vrai que ton niveau mental n'a pas tellement évolué depuis six ans.

- Et tu traînes avec cette racaille? Hum, un weasley, encore. J'espère que tu profites bien Weasel, ça doit être la première fois que tu as autant à manger dans ta vie...

- Venant de ta part, je me sens vexé, feignit Ron en immitant des pleurs.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée?

- Et pourquoi pas Potter, et puis je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. Jolie petite amie, railla-t-il en désignant Kate toujours assise de dos.

Elle se releva soudainement et se retourna sans prêter attention à l'air scandalisé de Drago.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami... Et je crois t'avoir dit qu'on voulait que tu partes!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?! rugit-il en saisissant son épaule pour la secouer violemment.

- Je vais à Poudlard moi aussi, tu ne te souviens pas? A moins que tu ne sois amnésique en plus de sourd et stupide... Un bel assortiment je dois le dire!

- Attends que je te...

- Non. Tu sors, je t'ai dis dehors!

Elle repoussa Malfoy en dehors du compartiment et referma précipitamment la porte avant de se rasseoir sur la banquette.

- Tu connais Malfoy? lança Ron en colère.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème?

- Non, aucun, répondit Harry à sa place.

Finalement tous se turent mais Harry savait que cette discution cachait plus de choses. Comme lors de son cinquième anniversaire. C'était là que ses parents étaient devenus différents. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de la journée. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'un certain Perceval Ulfrik, avait voulu parler à ses parents. Mais il ignorait de quoi ou même qui étaient cet homme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, à la fois excités et effrayés à l'idée d'être réparti. Harry jeta un regard aux autres premiers années à côté de lui. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il était courageux, il trouverait ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il était ambitieux. Il rendrait ses parents fiers de lui. Il savait où il irait. Il en était convaincu.


End file.
